


Tumblr Prompts: Fast and Furious

by stormiesstories



Series: Tumblr Prompts:FF [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormiesstories/pseuds/stormiesstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian/Owen: "I wish I could hate you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompts: Fast and Furious

**Author's Note:**

> prompt gifted by the lovely Casey_Wolfe on Tumblr

“You want your sister, I want the chip. Let's make a deal.” Shaw smirked at Dom. 

Dom hung up the phone and glared. 

“That's not going to happen,” the corporal promised. 

“Just look at him, it'll happen.” 

Before the corporal could open his mouth again, Hobbs swung his gun around into his face. “You know, the moment he walks out that door, words like amnesty and pardon walk out with him.”

“Those words walked out the day we were born.” Dom growled. His eyes never left Shawn’s face. 

“What do you want, Shaw?” Brian spoke up once Owen's hands were freed.

“Oh, it's simple really. I will let little Mia walk away once I have that chip in my hands.” his smirk was still in place. 

“What's to stop us from taking it back as soon as Mia’s safe?” Brian questioned. 

“Simple. I'll be taking a little insurance with me.” Shaw picked up the case with the chip and his two men moved in closer. 

“What insurance?” Dom growled. 

“Mr. O’Connor, of course.” Shaw moved forward to grab Brian's arm but was blocked by Roman and Tej. 

“Why him?” Hobbs grunted.

“You can't be serious! The life of one doesn't outweigh the many that will be killed!” the corporal demanded. He was ignored by all.

“Does it matter? Now, let's go.” Shaw grabbed Brian by the bicep and began dragging him out. His men followed behind, guns trained on the rest.

Brian shot Dom a look before they disappeared around the corner. 

As soon as the group was gone, Hobbs started rallying people together to stop Shaw. Dom and his team just stood there looking at each other. 

“Dom, let's go before he gets away! We can get O’Connor and the chip.” Hobbs was trying to do something stupid.

Dom just shot him a glare before the team walked out.

Meanwhile on the way to the plane, Brian turned to look at Owen in the driver's seat. “I wish I could hate you right now, O. What happened to the plan?”

“I didn't feel like it anymore. Let's just get home. I missed you, Bri.” Owen turned to glance at his passenger, the corner of his mouth lifting in a half smile. 

Brian just grunted before pecking Owen on the lips. He settled into his seat and shot a text off to Dom with their rendezvous point.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts here! Or to my Tumblr stormiestories.tumblr.com


End file.
